Web pages on websites can often include links (e.g., URLs) to content that is related to or provided by apps (applications) provided or created by those websites. For example, Yelp's web pages present, in a web browser, reviews of restaurants, etc., and these same reviews can also be presented within Yelp's app which is a different program than a web browser. The Yelp app can be, for example, an app developed by Yelp and distributed by an app store, such as the Apple app store or other app stores that are known in the art. However, selection of a link from Yelp's web page within a web browser presents the view of the content from the link within the web browser rather than within Yelp's application even if the Yelp application is also installed on the same system which is executing the web browser.